1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for securing a vehicle to a platform such as the deck of a trailer and, in particular, to a bracket secured to the platform which retracts into the deck when not in use and prevents removal from the deck when lockingly secured to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers are frequently used to tow recreational vehicles such a snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles and personal watercraft. At a minimum, such vehicles need to be secured or "tied" to the trailer to prevent their movement during towing. Simple devices have been employed for such securement including ropes and chains extending between the vehicle and the frame of the trailer. However, such simple devices tend to be cumbersome because substantial amounts are required to prevent movement on the vehicle. Accordingly, removal of the recreational vehicle becomes time consuming. Additionally, such flexible tie-down devices may loosen over time allowing shifting of the vehicle.
Rigid tie bars have been developed for securing the recreational vehicle to the platform. Typically, one or more rigid bars extend between the vehicle and its trailer to prevent movement. Such devices may include threaded members or clamping devices in order to impart a tie-down force. One end of the rigid member is secured to the vehicle and another end is secured to a portion of the trailer. In some instances, a bracket may be mounted to the platform deck to accept the end of the rigid member. The prior known brackets include a fixed anchor extending above the platform to receive the tie-down member. Such anchors can get in the way when the trailer is used for other applications. Furthermore, securement of the vehicle can be circumvented by removing the bracket from the platform thereby releasing the rigid tie-down and the vehicle.